1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable throwing toy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional toy throwing discs are made of hard plastics materials and are shaped as flat discs having a concave flange on their peripheral edges. The discs are thrown into the air by players and caught by other players after they float in the air for a long distance. These conventional toys are not safe for young children because they can cause injury to the children due to their hardness and speed.